


Amor et Fatum

by SitDownJohn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Latin, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SitDownJohn/pseuds/SitDownJohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when a jealous Tony Stark runs into the beautiful and possessive Steve Rogers and his boyfriend Bucky Barnes? Who will win Steve's heart? Will they both live to tell the tale?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> All names are conjugated in the regular 3rd declension. The stems are:
> 
> Tony, Tonis
> 
> Steve, Stevis
> 
> Bucky, Buckis
> 
> We sincerely apologize if these are actual Latin words. Our grasp of Latin is basic, please don't eat us.

Tony in via ambulabat. Stevem vidit. Steve cum Bucke erat. Ei basiabat...ardenter. Tony Buckem non gustat quod Stevem amat. Tony Buckem in angiporto pugnavit. Steve iratus fuit. Is amicos suos non voluit pugnare. :( Steve gravum iecit. Nunc, Tony et Bucky non pugnaverunt quod dormiverunt. Eheu! Steve maestus fuit.


	2. Amare

Olim Bucky bene erat, id et Steve ad Avengeri turrem Tonem tulerunt. Tony brachii et costae nocuit. Id dormibat multa hora.  
\----------------  
Ubi Tony non dormibat, maestus fuit.Tony convivium cum vinum et ficos habuit quod non tractat adfectum bene. Steve non laetus fuit, sed Tony non respexit.

“Cur Buckem nocuisti?” Steve clamavit.

“Weondinwjdndjiweijnxij” Tony respondit

“Quid?” Steve inquit, “ebrius es?” 

“What the fuck are you guys talking about” Deadpool inquit. Id e nihil exstiterat.

“Cur deadpool Latinum Linguam non dicit?” Bucky rogavit.

“This story is a piece of crap.” Deadpool inquit

Subito, Tony lacrimavit et Stevem basiat!

“What the fuck?”

“Ha!” Steve clamavit et Tonem reppulit.

“Amo te!” Tony, lacrimans, clamavit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manebimus

**Author's Note:**

> Manebimus


End file.
